tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RoyalHistoria/Another Medical Update
I’m back, kinda. I won’t really be able to do any editing because while the hospital I’m in does have wi-fi, it’s super slow. I just wanted to give a rundown of the past few days. The hospital in my town doesn’t have the equipment to do ultrasounds, instead you have to drive 40 minutes to the town my mum lives in, so she picked us up and took her. While waiting for my appointment I got sick in the bathroom. Mum goes into the ultrasound room with me, while nan waits. The scan reveals that I have gallstones, quite a few of them. Nan is then brought into the room and the doctor explains that I’ll have to go to Adelaide to get them removed. Mum takes us out for lunch then drives us back home. Later that afternoon the pain starts back up and I get sick again, it’s decided that I’ll be admitted back into the local hospital while they arrange for one of the Royal Flying Doctor planes to take nan and I to Adelaide. It takes a shot of morphine before the pain calms down and I manage to sleep. At around 4 AM, I am woken up and transported from the hospital to an ambulance and finally to a plane, the trip takes 30 minutes, another ambulance takes us to the Adelaide Women’s and Children’s Hospital, the same hospital I was born in. I’m hooked up to an IV and given a bed in the hospital’s holding bay until they take me in for another ultrasound, which confirms that I do indeed have gallstones. They then bring me to a proper room. (Side note: Being wheeled around in a hospital bed is surprisingly fun.) I spend most of the day asleep, as does nan. The next day we meet the play therapist, who runs the hospital’s playroom. We all sit in there and talk for a little while, she also lets me borrow a 3DS and a couple games. Not long afterwards I go in for an MRI, where I have to lie still with my arms above my head for 45 minutes, though they do give me some headphones and these glasses that let me watch Night At The Museum in order to pass the time. After the doctors look at the MRI images they determine a stone has actually rolled into my bile duct, and that it’s the source of most of the issues I’ve been having. We’re told that I’ll need two procedures, one to remove the stone in my duct and another to remove my gallbladder. The doctor also tells us that we’ll need to be transferred to a hospital in Flinders, as they have specialists in that field. We’re picked up by an ambulance at around 3:30 the next afternoon and enter the hospital nearly an hour later. We’re kept in the paediatric bay for almost five hours before a surgeon talks to us and we finally get a room. Then we get to yesterday, where I did almost nothing but sleep until I found out this hospital has wi-fi, though I quickly learn it doesn’t reach my room and instead have to sit at a table in the hallway to use it. Now we’re up to today. I’ll be having the procedure to remove the stone from my duct tomorrow afternoon, and hopefully the gallbladder removal will happen a few days later. Category:Blog posts